All is one and one is all
by dreamseeker09
Summary: Roy realises something: Ed is there to protect Al from the world, and Al is there to protect Ed from himself.


Roy sighed, pushing an annoying strand of hair out his face as he, with Lieutenant Hawkeye, Havoc and Maes Hughes beside him, stormed down towards his office in central headquarters. He was in a bad mood. He was behind on his paperwork, was likely to miss the upcoming deadline, and his house was out of coffee. And, for reasons he could not fathom, Hughes was tagging along. Pictures and everything. And that itself spelled out bad luck. Not only this, he was late. He had been supposed to meet with Fullmetal half an hour ago, for his latest report. He hoped dearly that the boy would have had the sense to wait for him, instead of just running off on yet _another_ wild goose chase like he usually did.

So he was pleasantly surprised when he stopped outside his office, to hear Edward's familiar voice speaking quietly to Al. He noticed the door was slightly ajar. He was about to go in, when suddenly Ed's voice rose and the sheer distress in it halted him, as well as the others behind him, in surprise.

"Stop _saying_ that, Al. Stop lying to me just to make me feel better."

"Brother-,"

"Don't 'brother' me. You know it's true. You _watched _me do it dammit!"

Roy retracted his hand, suddenly curious. The brothers rarely ever fought, so it must be something big. After a shared glance between his comrades, and an almost mischievous smile from Hughes, they peeked through the gap in the door and listened quietly. The two Elrics had their backs turned to them, but from what he could see Fullmetal was shaking. Badly.

"You…you don't understand, Al," he was muttering, head low and golden bangs hiding his eyes. "You wouldn't, you _couldn't_ do something like that. But me…" there was a quiet, almost hysterical laugh that made Roy's breath catch, because it was just so unlike Fullmetal. "I'm a monster. A murderer. I…"

"That's not true. It wasn't you fault, brother."

"It is. It always has been."

And then something extraordinary happened. Edward, bulletproof invincible Edward who would rather die than appear weak, started _crying. _Roy hadn't even realised until the blonde head suddenly disappeared into Al's armour and a moment later quiet sobs could be heard resonating in the room.

Havoc dropped his cigarette in shock, and as he shared a wide-eyed glance with Hughes, a look of sadness came over Hawkeyes' normally stoic features. It was just too strange. Edward, the fullmetal alchemist, sobbing like the child he really was. _'First kill?'_ Hughes mouthed at him, and Roy could only nod back numbly as Edward's small sounds of distress made all of them wince.

"Oh, brother…you need to stop this, blaming yourself for everything," Al was saying quietly as he tried his best to comfort Ed, rubbing his back gently and holding him. "There was nothing else you could have done."

"But…_but," _

"No, brother. You saved my life. If you hadn't done what you did, I would have died."

For a few more minutes the other said nothing in reply, only continued to sob into the cold metal, but then came a weak reply."I-I know that Al…" Calming down slightly, he lifted his tear stained face away from Al's armour. "I don't regret saving you…it's just that – I told myself I _wouldn't_ be like them, that I'd find another way, and…it hurts."

Roy caught of glimpse of Edward's eyes then, and it made a pang of sympathy shoot through his normally cold heart. That look was hopeless and lost, anguished, and at the same time innocent. He knew how Edward felt.

"I know, brother, it's okay…" Al mumbled soothingly back. "But it's over now. You can't do anything about it. Remember what you told me? We have to keep moving."

Edward was quiet for a long time, and Roy could hear nearly everyone behind him holding their collective breath, but when he spoke it sounded so broken that it made a burst of pain shoot through Roy's heart and, from the corner of his eye, he noticed tears welling in Hawkeye's eyes.

"What if I do it again, brother? What if I keep doing it, what if it comes to a point when it doesn't even bother me anymore? Half of me is already cold and unfeeling, what if the rest of me becomes like that?"

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Ed had to do something an _adult_ was supposed to do, take on the same responsibilities when he'd never even had a childhood. _It just wasn't fair dammit._

Al's reply was unbearably sad. Laying a hand on Ed's shoulder, he said softly: "I know you, brother. Even if you don't, I know you. And you could never be like that."

And, despite another set of tears streaming from his eyes, Roy could tell even from far away the difference those words made. The anguish in his eyes lessened slightly and they were soft and loving, like they always were when it came to Al.

"We'll keep trying," he said softly. "We've come too far now. Whatever happens…we'll get your body back," he murmured, wiping his eyes and then standing up. "Come on, we should go. I'm sick of waiting for Colonel bastard."

Al obliged and before Roy and his crew even had a chance to move away, Ed had opened the door and walked out. He stopped, red-rimmed eyes widening when he realised just who had been standing outside the door the entire time of his little mental breakdown. It was stalemate for a moment. Edward looked absolutely horrified, and Roy was too stumped to think of anything intelligent to say.

After an icy moment, Hughes was the one who stepped forward hesitantly, raising his hands in surrender. "Edward…" but before he could say any more, Edward had turned away and ran, his footsteps echoing down the corridor.

Al, having watched the scene, sighed in frustration. "I hope he gets back to the dorm okay…" he muttered softly.

And then Roy turned to him, suddenly serious. "Alphonse," he said, slowly. "Take care of him."

And, if suits of armour could smile, Roy knew that there would be a soft and sad one on Al's face right now. "I always have, Colonel," he said and slowly walked away.

And Roy knew in that moment that it was just the way it had always been. Ed was there to protect Al from the world, and Al was there to protect Ed from himself.

**AN: I swear I'm addicted to Edward angst…and full metal alchemist in general. Thoughts? I'd really appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
